Edotensei!
by Avykuro
Summary: Oneshot. side story 'Dilema Neji' krna byk yg req. ketika Orochimaru mencoret Sasuke sbg wadahnya menggantinya dgn Hyuuga Neji , apa yg akan dilakukan sang uke alias Sabaku no Gaara utk mnyelamatkan seme-nya? special 4 fujoshi days. RnR?


Halo! Ini saia bwt dikit sekuel-nya 'Dilema Neji', soalnya bnyk yg penasaran pade~~ berniatkah anda utk RnR?

**WARNING : **Gaje,OOC, lebay, Bashing char, dan prlu diingat pic ini bukanlah sebuah Alternate Universe, hanyalah IT yg mungkin slh tmpat.

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer © Akang Kishimoto**

**-**

**EDOTENSEI**

-

-

Presented by Avy

-

**Goa bawah tanah**

"Cantik kalai si Hyuuga Neji ini..." gumam seorang oom-oom berambut gondrong yang bernama Orchimaru itu. Ia tengah memandangi sebuah bola kristal yang biasa dipakai oleh para peramal dan mengagumi pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya. Seperti menguntit para cewek yang sedang ganti di ruang ganti.

"Rambutnya yang indah, benar-benar cocok sebagai wadahku..." gumam Orochimaru sekali lagi. Yak sodara-sodara, kali ini oom Orochimaru sedang mengincar seorang Neji untuk dijadikan wadah tensei-nya. Dan sekarang si Neji kita sedang berada di rumah Sabaku no Gaara yang asri dan berpagar alami –pagar tanaman maksudnya—dan berdua-duaan dengan sang pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Kok bisa? Soalnya baru sebulan ini mereka berdua jadian. Otomatis, Neji pun naik pangkat dan memproklamirkan diri sebagai seorang seme. Bagaimana dengan Lee dan Sasuke?

Pertama, mari kita bicarakan nasib Lee. Dulu ketika Neji tengah berdilema, Lee malah pergi ke desa Iwa untuk survey berbagai pangsit lezat saingan ayahnya. Maklum, Lee yang nantinya akan mewarisi bisnis keluarganya itu. Neji yang tak tahu harus bagaimana akhirnya nemplok pada Sasuke. lalu kenapa sekarang dia bersama Gaara dan bukannya bersama si cowok ayam itu?

Yang kedua, Sasuke Uchiha. Memang Neji menjadikannya pelarian setelah cinta pertamanya, Lee, hijrah ke Iwa untuk mengadu nasib. Namun dikala Neji hendak memulai lembaran barunya dan rujuk dengan Sasuke, seme-nya itu menghilang entah kemana. Atas dasar semua itu, beredarlah kasak-kusuk bahwa Sasuke diculik, digilas truk, ditabrak odong-odong dan gosip tidak jelas lainnya.

Maka, janganlah anda sekalian heran mengapa sekarang seorang Neji Hyuuga malah memadu kasih dengan seorang kazekage Suna. Dan hubungan mereka langgeng-langgeng saja meski yang memulai hal yang aneh-aneh selalu saja Neji. Ya, itulah risikonya memiliki seorang Uke super cool.

Kembali ke Orochimaru. Setelah puas memandangi neji di balik layar kaca –ralat: dibalik bola kristal—, si oom-oom uler itu langsung memerintahkan Kabuto untuk membawa Neji ke sisinya, untuk dijadikan wadahnya yang baru. Lha Sasuke dikemanakan? Yah, kita bahas itu nanti.

"Kabuto! Cepat bawakan Neji untukku!" perintah Orochimaru pada anak buah setianya itu. Namun bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang diterimanya, melainkan sebuah erangan dari kamar sebelah.

"Kabuto?" panggil Orochimaru lagi. Dengan wajah murka ia menuju kamar Kabuto dan dengan bar-barnya mendobrak pintunya.

BRAK!

"Oh, tuan Orochimaru?" sapa Kabuto yang ternyata sedang baring-baring di kasurnya. Punggungnya tampak memerah seperti bekas dikeroki.

"Kau masuk angin lagi?" tanya Orochimaru simpati dan mendekati anak buah setianya itu. Diambilnya sebuah koin gopekan dan digosoknya punggung Kabuto sampai memerah lagi. Dan Kabuto pun mengerang untuk kedua kalinya, keenakan.

_'Cih, berarti harus aku sendiri yang menculik Neji.'_ Batin Orochimaru pasrah. Setelah Kabuto dibuatnya tertidur dengan kerokan maut, Oro bergegas pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk mencari-cari kostum yang pas. Untuk apa? yah, orang yang mau nyulik pasti harus menyamar supaya tak digebukin massa.

"Tak akan kurelakan kau mengambil Neji!" teriak seorang, eh, seekor ayam hitam yang dikandangkan di dalam ruangan Orochimaru. Leh, seekor ayam bisa bicara? leh, ada apakah ini?

"Sudah kau diam saja Sasuke!" bentak Orochimaru pada ayamnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur saja karena besok aku mau nyabung." Perintahnya.

Si ayam hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya (?) dan tidur melingkar di kandangnya. _'maafkan aku Neji, tak bisa menolongmu.' _batin si ayam bernama Sasuke itu dalam hati. Ooo... pantas saja ayam hitam itu bisa berbicara lantaran wujud aslinya adalah seorang manusia yang diubah jadi seekor hewan. Orochimaru menganggap Sasuke lebih pantas jadi ayam peliharaannya daripada wadahnya, sehingga tega mengubah cowok emo kita satu itu menjadi seekor ayam petarung. Orochimaru adalah seorang pecandu sabung ayam, dan menurutnya sosok Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat pas dijadikan seekor ayam yang tangguh. Janganlah ditiru wahai sodara-sodara! sedangkan untuk wadahnya sendiri, kini dia lebih memilih Hyuuga Neji.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke pun berhasil kita temukan. Dia tidak habis dilindas truk atau bahkan ditabrak odong-odong, hilangkanlah semua gosip tidak jelas itu. Karena sekarang Sasuke ditemukan dalam keadaan sehat-wal-afiat tak kurang suatu apapun, hanya yang disayangkan sekarang dia bertransformasi menjadi seekor ayam jantan hitam.

Kembali ke Orochimaru. Setelah mengobrak-abrik kotak tuanya sekian lama, akhirnya ia menemukan kostum yang dirasa pas. Bekas ikutan cosplay di mall Konoha tahun lalu dan memenangkan sebuah medali perak.

"Ini dia!" pekiknya senang. Setelah berganti baju yang ditemukannya itu, Orochimaru langsung melesat pergi menuju kediaman keluarga Sabaku, yang kini hanya terdapat dua orang yang tengah bercengkrama di ruang tamu. Neji Hyuuga dan Sabaku no Gaara tentunya.

"Permisi." Salam Orochimaru seraya mengetuk pintu. Sebuah kepala berwarna merah muncul keluar dan menatap si Oro dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya cowok kepala merah yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Anu, saya mau menawarkan satu set kosmetik untuk pacar anda." Jawab Orochimaru agak gugup, takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. "Oh, salesman? Masuklah." Setelah berpikir dua kali dan dirasanya mungkin kosmetik itu cocok untuk Neji, Gaara mempersilahkan Orochimaru masuk ke ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Neji, ini ada salesman kosmetik. Apa kau tertarik membelinya?" tawar Gaara pada seme-nya yang langsung berseri-seri begitu mendengar kata 'kosmetik'.

"Oh... kosmetik? Sebentar oom, saya buatkan teh dulu." Ujar Neji yang langsung ngibrit ke dapur. Setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan teh celup dan teko panas, ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengedarkan tiga cangkir teh manis.

"Ayo diminum oom, Gaara juga." tawar Neji sambil senyum-senyum ala tante girang.

"Neji-chan, aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Gaata setelah menghabiskan separuh tehnya. "Kau pilih-pilih saja dulu barang dagangan oom sales ."dan Gaara pun segera melesat ke kamar mandi dan merebahkan dirinya ke dalam bathtub.

"Saya liat barangnya oom." Pinta Neji pada Orochimaru yang segera menyerahkan koper dagangannya.

"Kesempatan bagus nih." Gumam Orochimaru pelan. ketika Neji tengah asyik melihat-lihat isi kopernya, Orochimaru langsung membekap Neji dengan selembar sapu tangan pembius. Neji yang terkejut teriak-teriak minta tolong ke Gaara sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dan digondol Orochimaru. Orochimaru langsung kabur dari kediaman keluarga Sabaku dan melompati pagar tanaman.

"Gawat... Neji!" Gaara panik dan segera menghambur keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk di bagian bawah. Sebelumnya, ia sudah duluan kepleset sabun dan kejedot toilet sebelum ngacir keluar saking paniknya. Setelah menguber Orochimaru sampai ke depan halaman, kazekage kita tercinta ini pasrah dan menghentikan langkahnya. karena Orochimaru kini kian menjauh dengan menggunakan jurus shunpo (?) miliknya.

"Neji-chan!" teriak Gaara pasrah tanpa menyadari kakinya kini menginjak handuk yang dikenakannya. Akibatnya, sang handuk pun melorot dan Gaara sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi. Para tetangga cewek yang melihat adegan tak senonoh itu langsung berteriak histeri dan mengeluarkan darah, termasuk si author sendiri yang saking lamanya pingsan gak bisa ngelanjutin ngetik.

"Aaaah!" melihat begitu banyak orang yang memandanginya dengan nafsu, Gaara langsung ngacir ke rumah dan membanting pintu. Berasa hilang keperawanan dalam sekejap.

-

-

-

**Goa bawah tanah**

"Orochimaru! Lepasin!" erang Neji ketika Orochimaru menguncinya ke dalam kandang kebo. Orochimaru hanya tertawa setan dan mejulurkan lidahnya yang penuh liur pada Neji.

"Hahaha. Berteriaklah sepuasmu, dinding kandang kebo ini kuimpor dari Paris dan sangat kedap suara!" teriak Orochimaru penuh kemenangan. "Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan upacara edotensei dan tubuhmu akan kuambil, jadi bersiaplah!" terangnya sembari mencolek-colek pipi Neji. Setelah puas menggoda dan menggrepe-grepe calon wadahnya itu, Orochimaru langsung ngebut ke bar dan mabuk-mabukan dengan Kabuto.

-

-

Neji meringkuk di kandang kebo angker itu dengan muka pasrah. Bergumul dengan kotoran sapi dan tahi kerbau itu sungguh tidak enak, belum lagi kandang lembab yang membuat tubuh mulusnya terkena panu. Tanpa disadari setetes air meluncur dari mata violet Neji.

"Gaara... selamatkan diriku...."

dan sepasang mata onyx menatap iba Neji dari lantai atas. Ya, seekor ayam hitam yang terperangkap jeruji kandang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. _'kasihan sekali mantanku itu.'_ Gumamnya pelan sembari melempar pandangan pada Neji. _'tapi apa daya, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Sedangkan besok tubuhku pasti babak-belur dibuat sabung Orochimaru_.' Dan ayam kita Sasuke pun, kini meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

-

-

-

**Kediaman Sabaku**

Gaara yang sudah pusing dan lelah memikirkan urusan Neji akhirnya jatuh tertidur di kamar. Tangannya masih memegang ponsel omnia miliknya, yang kini tidak berisi pulsa sama sekali karena habis dibuatnya untuk menelponi teman guna mencari info. Info bagaimana cara memenggal leher seorang Orochimaru.

Lelap dan lelap tidur yang dialami kazekage tercinta kita itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

**Dream on**

Seorang kakek berjenggot panjang dan berwajah abad pertengahan duduk di tepi sebuah kali. Gaara yang heran menghampiri kakek tua itu. Bukan lokasi duduk yang dipilih kakek itu yang membuat Gaara heran, melainkan bajunya yang ternyata mengenakan satu set tuxedo hitam—untuk usianya yang setua itu sangatlah mengherankan—.

"Ada masalah apa kek?" tanya Gaara setelah dia duduk di sebelah kakek tua itu. Wajah kakek tadi berubah masam dan dia langsung menoleh pada Gaara.

"Bukannya kau yang dapat masalah?" tanya kakek itu balik. Gaara berjengit. "Kok kakek bisa tahu ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Namanya juga mimpi." Balas kakek itu malas. Gaara hanya ber-'ooh' ria dan kembali terdiam.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan pacarmu, kan?" tanya Kakek itu yang diikuti anggukan pelan Gaara. "Aku akan membantumu." ujarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya, kek?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Ia langsung merapatkan duduknya pada sang kakek.

"Orochimaru memiliki seekor ayam hitam yang wujud aslinya adalah Sasuke, dan dia sangat menyayangi ayamnya itu karena selalu mendatangkan kemenangan di sabung ayam. Satu-satunya yang membuat Oro berpaling dari Sasuke adalah menukarnya dengan seekor ayam emas. Dan kau bisa menukar Neji dengan ayam itu." Cerita kakek tersebut. Gaara memanggut-manggut dan reflek langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada sang kakek. "Dimana saya bisa dapet ayam itu, kek?" tanyanya.

"Woy, gue blom selese ngomong mah elu udah mutusin!" geram si kakek yang kontan membuat Gaara terdiam.

"Gini, ayam emas hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia dan yang memilikinya seorang raksasa. Raksasa itu suka makan manusia seperti dirimu dan tinggal di istana atas langit," lanjut sang kakek.

"Hie? Atas langit? Gimana cara dapetnya...." kata-kata Gaara langsung terpotong begitu si kakek tua mendelik padanya.

"Elo pingin gue tolong kagak?!" bentak sang kakek murka. "Dengerin dulu, ntar lo gue kasih sebiji kacang polong. Tanam ini di depan rumah dan siram, dijamin bakal tumbuh gede sekejap. Trus lo panjat itu pohon, sampai lo lihat istana awan gede di atas." Lanjutnya.

"Ooh, gitu toh kek. Makasih ya." Kata si Gaara sambil pamitan pada kakek tua itu.

"Satu hal lagi..." Ucapan kakek sukses membuat Gaara terhenti dari langkahnya. "Kacang polongnya ada didekatmu ketika bangun."

"Beres boss!" Jawab Gaara mantap dan segera pergi untuk membangunkan dirinya yang masih terlelap (?)

"Woy! Bangun dong gue!" teriak Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

**Dream off **

Cowok berambut merah itu perlahan membuka matanya, setelah dibangunkan oleh suara gaib di dalam batinnya. Sebelum sadar sepenuhnya, ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan menggeliat terlebih dahulu.

"Mana yah kacang yang diberi kakek tadi?" gumam Gaara sambil cengok. Diperhatikannya sekeliling kamar sambil mencari sesosok kacang polong berwarna hijau. Namun usahanya sia-sia belaka ketika tidak didapatinya benda yang dicari itu. Dengan muka kesal Gaara menghempaskan dirinya lagi ke kasur.

"Sialan. Dasar kakek tukang ngibul!" Gerutunya penuh amarah. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ganjil terasa dari tangan kanannya. Tangan yang tadi dipakai menggenggam ponsel omnia miliknya sebelum tidur.

"Apaan nih bulet-bulet." Gumam Gaara seraya membuka genggaman tangannya.

Dilihatnya sebuah benda bundar ijo bersemayam di telapak tangannya. Setelah mengucek-ucek mata tidak percaya dan tersenyum tipis, Gaara langsung lonjak-lonjak di kamar dan teriak-teriak anarki yang dengan suksesnya membuat bulukuduk para tetangga berdiri. _'nih orang ganteng-ganteng sintingnya minta ampun.'_

"Yeay! Ketemu tuh kacang polongnya! Skarang gue bisa bawa pulang Neji-chan!" Teriak Gaara girang masih loncat-loncat. Namun kegiatan anarkinya itu berhenti tiba-tiba. mendadak mukanya berubah cengok dan pucatpasi.

"Lha terus hape gue kemana dong?!" tanyanya pada diri sendiri seraya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aaaaarghh....!!!"

-

-

-

**11.00 pm**

Setelah sembuh dari shock-nya karena memikirkan Neji dan Hape-nya yang ditukar sebiji kacang murahan, Gaara bersiap melakukan misi paling mulia yang tidak pernah dilakukannya selama ini, mencuri ayam.

Cowok merah kita tercinta itu melangkah menuju halaman depan rumahnya sembari bersenandung ria. Tangan kirinya memegang sebiji kacang polong dan tangan kanannya menenteng sekop mini bekas mainan pasir-pasirannya sewaktu balita.

"Ini beneran bisa tumbuh gak ya?" gumam Gaara cengok memandang kacang yang baru saja ditanamnya. "Oh, iya gue lupa nyiram..."

SREEEESHH....!

Semenit, dua menit, tidak ada perubahan. Gaara dengan sabar menunggu reaksi dari biji yang baru disiramnya. Dan...

BRAK!!!

Sungguh ajaib sodara-sodara, dalam menit kelima sebatang pohon raksasa muncul keluar dari dalam tanah. Yo, itu pohon kacang polong. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Gaara yang kini mengenakan pakaian tak elit –sebuah sarung dan kopiah yang nangkring di kepalanya bekas solat tarawihan— , langsung memanjat pohon tersebut dengan semangat 45. seperempat, setengah, dua pertiga perjalanan dia lalui dengan memanjat sampai akhirnya sampailah dirinya di atas dataran beralaskan awan. Dilihatnya pemandangan sekeliling menggunakan teropong mainan yang disimpan dibalik kopiahnya, sampai pandangannya terhenti begitu terlihat sebuah puri angker.

"Itukah puri si raksasa kanibal?!" Gaara bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah puas memandangi puri yang lebih pantas dijadikan rumah setan itu, Gaara langsung melesat masuk melewati pintu yang terbuka.

"Ajigile, gede kalai nih puri!" ujarnya takjub sembari memandangi seisi kastil, terutama pintu masuk yang besarnya 4 kali tinggi manusia normal itu.

Setelah puas mengagumi puri setan itu dengan tatapan udik, Gaara melanjutkan misinya dan mengendap-endap ke ruang tengah. Dicarinya ayam emas itu di setiap sudut ruangan. Bawah karpet, kolong meja, kotak sampah, namun tak kunjung jua ditemukan barang yang dicarinya.

"Mana ya nih ayam...." gumam Gaara sebal karena tak kunjung bertemu dengan ayam incarannya itu. Cahaya ruangan yang remang-remang, membuat kazekage kita itu tidak menyadari kakinya terkait taplak meja. Hingga akhirnya, cowok berambut merah itupun....

GUBRAK!

Dengan suksesnya nyungsep dan nyium lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung melontarkan kata-kata tidak senonohnya alias sumpah serapah pada taplak yang membuatnya mencium lantai. Seluruh isi bonbin Ragunan dimuntahkannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dasar kebo! Monyet munyuk! Biadab! Taplak tak tahu aturann...!!" teriak Gaara sadis tanpa memedulikan saat ini dia tengah menyumpahi sebuah benda mati. "Kuda... kambing.....ee..." mendadak serapahnya terputus melihat kolong meja yang tadinya tertutup taplak menunjukkan isinya. Ya, sebuah kandang ayam mini yang berisikan seekor ayam emas. Selang beberapa saat Gaara masih tampak bengong sampai akhirnya ia menyembah-nyembah taplak yang baru saja membuatnya tersandung tadi. Dasar muka dua, baru saja disumpahi sekarang malah dipuja.

"Yeay! Akhirnya nemu juga tuh si ayam!" teriak Gaara girang sambil mengangkat-angkat kandang ayam kediaman ayam emas itu.

"Petooook! Dasar kampung! Bisa kagak sih elu megang rumah gue agak beretikat gitu!" teriak si ayam tidak terima kandangnya diguncang-guncang dan diajak lompat-lompatan. Gaara terkejut dan melempar kandang yang dipegangnya. _'sinting! ayam bisa ngomong! Dah kiamat kali ya?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Petoook...! lo ngapain ngelempar gue! Sakit tau! Dasar orang kampung!" pekik si ayam seraya menatap tubuh Gaara dari atas kebawah. Memandang sinis penampilan si Gaara yang hanya mengenakan selembar kaos oblong, sehelai sarung yang diselempangkan, dan sebuah kopiah butut. Penampilan yang pantas seperti orang desa yang baru hijrah ke kota. Maklum ayam emas 'kan langka, jadi si ayam itu merasa dialah seekor ayam kaya. Sebut saja Ayam elit-lah.

"Leh, ayam bisa ngomong?" gumam Gaara cengok, namun cukup untuk membuat ayam emas sengak itu mendengar perkataannya.

"Ya elah, gue kan ayam elit, ayam pilihan, titisan dewa, jadi wajarlah gue bisa ngomong. Lo bener-bener kampungan yah." Cerocos ayam emas membanggakan dirinya. Merasa tidak terima dirinya dihina kampungan, seorang Kazekage keren beginian, Gaara langsung memplester mulut ayam bawel itu hingga kepingin bernafas-pun-susah.

"Pffffttttfffkk...Mpfffff...." Gumam si ayam tidak jelas, sepertinya sih menggerutu. Gaara dengan sigap langsung membawa kabur ayam emas itu dan lari keluar puri.

"SIAPA BERANI NYOLONG AYAM GUE?!!!!" teriak sebuah suara besar nan menggelegar. Seorang manusia bertubuh raksasa keluar dari dalam puri dan dengan langkahnya yang mampu mengguncang dunia awan, ia berlari menyongsong Gaara yang tengah menggondol kandang ayam curiannya.

"Gile.... besar banget tuh raksasa!" teriak Gaara bengong dan takjub sebelum akhirnya dipentung sebuah tongkat oleh kakek yang semalam bersemayam di mimpinya.

"Udah elu jangan bengong mulu! Mau cari mati? Cepet lari sono!" Kakek tua yang mendadak muncul itu langsung nyembur persis di muka Gaara. Gaara yang kesakitan karena barusan dipentung tongkat nurut saja pada bosnya itu –yang mendadak muncul dari dunia mimpi—.

SRUUUUUTT!!!!

Gaara meluncur menuruni pohon kacang polong tempat berangkatnya tadi. Si raksasa dengan tubuh yang besar juga mengikutinya turun dari belakang. Begitu kakinya menyentuh dataran halaman rumah, Gaara langsung mengambil sebuah kapak lewat instruksi si Kakek tua.

Sreeet... Sreeet....

Dengan semangat menggebu Gaara menguliti batang pohon kacang sebelum si raksasa mendarat ke muka bumi. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah tongkat jati menghantam mukanya sekali lagi.

DUAGH!

"Dasar bodoh...!! Kubilang tebang pohonnya bukan dikuliti...!!!" sembur si kakek tua geram. Gaara langsung menuruti perintah kakek itu setelah terlebih dahulu mengusap mukanya yang bengkak sehabis dipukul. Dengan sigap ditebangnya pohon itu hingga tumbang, dan dengan suksesnya si raksasa jatuh dari ketinggian 900 kaki.

GEDEBUK!!! Jatuhlah si raksasa dengan posisi menggenaskan dan tewas seketika itu juga.

"Dia udah mati ya?!" Gaara bertanya-tanya sembari menoel-noel pipi si raksasa.

"Sepertinya sih sudah, mending kau cepatlah pergi ke rumah Orochimaru dan bebaskan kekasihmu." Terang sang kakek sampai akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang dari hadapan si Gaara. "Gue mau balik ke alam mimpi..." ujarnya pada Gaara.

"Makasih banyak yah, _boss_!" salam Gaara pada kakek tua dihadapannya yang perlahan menghilang, kembali ke dunia mimpi.

-

-

-

Peralatan lengkap. Kostum lengkap. Gaara kini memakai setelan jas hitam dan celana berwarna hitam, dasi berwarna hitam, kacamata hitam, sampai rambutnya pun dicat hitam pula (?). Persis ala _James Bond_ di _mission impossible_.

"NEJI!!! WAIT FOR MEEEE...!!!" teriaknya heboh seraya melesat pergi menuju kediaman Orochimaru, seraya menenteng sebuah kandang berisikan ayam emas.

-

-

-

**Goa bawah tanah**

"Tuhan... berapa lamakah daku sanggup bertahan?!" gumam Neji dramatis sembari sesekali sesenggukan. Matanya yang nanar menatap pintu kandang besi yang diimpor juga dari Paris oleh Orochimaru. Hidungnya bengkak karena tidak tahan oleh bau tahi kerbau yang begitu menyengat. Yah, itulah keseharian Neji semenjak ia diculik dari rumah Gaara, bergumul dengan para kerbau yang bau.

"Gaara, dimanakah dirimu?" Neji bertanya-tanya dan berharap-harap cemas. Mendadak pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah sosok serbahitam yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Neji-chan?! Ya ampun!!" teriak Gaara shock melihat seme-nya kini dalam keadaan begitu menyedihkan.

"Gaara?" panggil Neji berbinar-binar. "Aku rindu padamu...." ujarnya penuh kegombalan. dasar Neji, sudah tepar begini masih sempat bergombal ria.

"Sabar, aku akan membebaskanmu." Gaara menenangkan seme-nya itu. Tangannya kini sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah peniti yang dimasukkannya ke lubang kunci kandang kerbau. "Aduh kok ga bisa yah..." desahnya putus asa.

"Hahahaha... Kau takkan bisa membebaskannya dengan cara kampungan seperti itu, Karena lubang kuncinya pun kuimpor dari Paris!" teriak Orochimaru sambil ketawa setan. Sepertinya ia dan Kabuto telah pulang dari pesta nista 3 hari 3 malamnya, dan kini berniat untuk melakukan upacara Edotensei.

"Hari ini juga kau akan kujadikan sebagai wadahku, Neji. Bersiaplah! Hahahaha..." Orochimaru masih ketawa setan. Diseretnya tubuh Gaara menjauh dari kandang tempat Neji dikurung. Neji hanya bisa meratapi Uke-nya yang semakin menjauh.

"TUNGGU!" pekik Gaara hingga membuat Orochimaru berhenti menyeretnya. "Gue mau elu nuker Neji-chan pake ini!" serunya seraya mengeluarkan ayam emas yang sedari tadi disimpannya.

"Uwoooh...!!!" mata Orochimaru langsung silau begitu melihat refleksi sempurna dari sosok ayam emas Gaara. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ayam itu namun segera ditepis kasar oleh sang Kazekage.

"Udah gue bilangin, tuker dulu dia sama Neji!" sembur Gaara kesal tepat di muka Orochimaru. Tanpa dikomando, oom-oom uler itu langsung melesat dan membuka pintu kurungan kandang. Terbebaslah si Neji dan ia langsung memeluk erat Uke-nya.

"Mana ayamnya?!" bentak Orochimaru yang langsung dibalas timpukan sebuah kandang ayam mini oleh Gaara. dengan girangnya Orochimaru langsung lari masuk kamar dan berterimakasih sebelumnya pada Gaara.

"Oh iya, lo ambil aja ayam hitam gue si Sasuke, gue udah kagak butuh." Orochimaru mengerem langkahnya dan berpaling pada Gaara. "Sekarang dia ada di ruang kerja gue..." lanjutnya dan meneruskan langkahnya masuk kamar.

"Sasuke?! ternyata Sasuke ada di sini!" pekik Neji lega. Dengan beringasnya ia berlari menuju ruang kerja Orochimaru, sebelum tubuhnya tergelincir karena dijegal Gaara.

"Aduuuh...!" teriaknya kesakitan. "Ada apa, Gaara?!" tanyanya heran, tidak biasanya sang Uke menjegalnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membebaskan Sasuke." jawab Gaara mantap. Ia langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Orochimaru.

"Tolong ya, Gaara!" teriak Neji penuh harap.

-

-

-

Saat ini, seekor ayam hitam masih merenungi nasib dibalik jeruji kandang ayam. Sama seperti Neji, mata onyx-nya mengeluarkan butiran air mata demi meredam kesedihannya. Meratapi nasibnya yang diubah menjadi seekor ayam.

BRAKK!!

Seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangan Orochimaru yang membuat si ayam bernama Sasuke itu memekik kaget.

"Alamak! Siapa sih lo?!" pekik Sasu histeria melihat penampilan serbahitam Gaara.

"Dasar ayam kuper, masak lo gak kenal _Jemes Bond_ sih?!" bentak Gaara kesal.

"Gak kenal tuh, gue mah taunya _Paris H*lton_ cover girl majalah _Playchick_." Jawab Sasuke cengok.

"Kalau gitu anggep gue _Madonna_." Sahut Gaara sebal. _'Apaan tuh Playchick?! Versi ayamnya majalah Playboy kali?' _batinnya penuh kekian.

"Udah mending elu bebasin gue dan temuin gue ama Neji-chan!" perintah Sasu sambil menyilangkan kedua sayapnya.

"Eh ayam, lo siapa nyuruh-nyuruh gue? Udah jangan banyak protes!" bentak Gaara seraya menjebol kandang ayam Sasuke.

Yah, akhirnya ayam hitam kita Sasuke berhasil diselamatkan dan dibawa pulang.

**Epilog **

-

-

Akhirnya, Gaara dan Neji hidup bahagia selama-lamanya tak kurang suatu apapun, dan tidak ada lagi orang sinting macam Orochimaru yang mengganggu ketentraman mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Lee? Sang author sama sekali tidak menceritakan kabarnya selama ini. Anggap saja si ulet ijo itu sedang sibuk dengan relasi bisnis pangsitnya.

Lalu Sasuke?

Ya, si ayam hitam kita ini hidup bahagia dan pulang ke kampungnya. Ia menikah dengan seekor ayam betina dan dianugerahi selusin telur yang dengan sadisnya dicuri dan digoreng Itachi buat buka puasa.

Ketika Sasuke marah-marah pada kakaknya itu, Itachi hanya bisa berkata,

"Suruh aja istri lo bertelur lagi, Sas."

-

-

-

----------

**OWARI**

----------

Brakhir dengan ending TIDAK JELAS seperti biasanya.

Hahah. Sebrapa gaje-kah fic ini? yah, untuk kesekian kalinya saia bkin fic gak jelas lagi. Bersediakah anda untuk **Review** dan mengkritik fic abal ini? sgala bntuk **Review** akan saia terima dan dibalas dan diresapi.

Perhatian: saia tidak nerima FLAME yang tdk membangun (emang ada yg membangun?!)

Terakhir, ada yg bisa kasih tau saia siapa ayam betina itu? XD

-

-

_So, Wanna REVIEW?_

_-_

_-_


End file.
